


Delicia

by eag



Series: Fortunae Plango Vulnera [12]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Attraction, Branding, Coil and Win, F/M, Furiosa and Coil, Longing, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the War Rig, War Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eag/pseuds/eag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with a dash of feels.  </p><p>Chapter 1: Furiosa and Coil, sex on the backseat of the War Rig.<br/>Chapter 2: Win and Coil, first meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Furiosa and Coil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [T_furiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_furiosa/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa and Coil. And sex in the War Rig.

Together they sat on the broad back bench of the War Rig, and through the dust-streaked windshield, the sickle moon glowed faint, a sliver of light nearly drowned out by the lantern glowing bright.

Two and a half days out from the Citadel, another half day to go before Bartertown, and both were weary though exalted from a sense of excitement, the anticipation of the day ahead, the vast throngs of Bartertown, the exotic bustle of the marketplace, a chance to pretend at freedom with the long chain of the Citadel fallen slack in the distance, if only for a day.

Furiosa leaned against Coil's strong shoulder, her hand absently playing over the branded spirals on his chest, tracing their path as she liked to do, following the ridge of scar beneath her fingertips.

She traced the coil over his heart, the small spring, starting from the outside and tracing inward, and when she got to the center, Coil's breath suddenly caught sharply, and his hand closed over her wrist.

“Coil?” And when she looked up in surprise to meet his clear blue eyes, he drew her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles of her left hand before turning her hand to press a kiss to the center of her palm, his thumb stroking the tender flesh of the inside of her wrist and the pleasure of it shivered all the way through her spine.

He met her eyes with a knowing look, and then leaning down, kissed her on the lips. And it was not the kiss from her memories, that cordial, politely impersonal touch of flesh to flesh, but a hungry questing kiss that unlocked an equivalent thirst within that she had not let herself know before.

Here with Coil there was no fear, not even the memory of fear seeped into her thoughts as she swung herself over, straddling his legs so she could get a better grip on him. All that talk of balance and coordination and here was another use for it, entwined in strong arms, hands that steadied her waist with a firmness and sureness that meant that she would not fall.

His mouth was soft and there was a sweetness to the taste of him, and as his tongue played over her lips she ran her hands down over his chest, feeling the shifting tension of muscles and the pounding heart beneath the chassis of the ribs. She wondered what he was thinking until his hand ran over the bare flesh of her chest and teased a white-creased nipple until she gasped from the pleasure of it.

“Coil...” As their mouths parted, he moved to kiss her throat, and her eyes opened with the wonder of it, the pleasure that surged from the heat of his mouth along the cool skin and she shifted, grinding herself against his leg, feeling that leg in turn tensing in response, giving her a steady perch with which to ride.

“Coil...what are you doing?”

“Loving you, Lancer.” He sounded amused at the question, and pinched her nipple so that she jerked against him with a gasp.

 

Each to each, they fumbled with their own clothes, and Furiosa kicked off her boots, wriggling out of the tool-heavy trousers, and discarded them into a thump onto the floor of the War Rig. As she moved to undo her top belt, Coil's hand stopped her.

“Keep that on.”

“Why?”

“I want something to hold onto.” His eye met hers with a glint of amusement as he grasped the top belt and hauled her back onto his lap.

 

“How-”

“Hmm?” The sound was low, deep in his voice, and it rumbled through his chest. And when her hand closed around his erection cautiously, springing up firm between them, he gasped, and she could feel the strong shudder that went through his entire body.

“Coil...what am I supposed to do?”

“Don't Lancers ride up top?” Coil winked at her, and he ran his hands down over the curve of her back, his hands cupping her buttocks, easing her up a little.

“Oh, Driver...” She angled her hips, helping him, and briefly, felt his cock nudge against her hot, the head of it sliding slick against her wet nether lips.

He entered her slowly, and she gasped as she lowered herself down onto him. He was bigger than she had imagined, and for a moment there was almost a twinge of pain as his cock slid into her and then he was in, in completely, and she shuddered.

“Coil...” She whispered. She could barely breathe, and she could feel him tense beneath her with anticipation, with the same energy that the car had when it was ready to shift to a higher gear.

“Go...go at your own pace, Lancer,” Coil kissed her sweetly, and she ground her hips against him, gasping as flashes of pleasure moved through her. Clutching his shoulders, she moaned as she rode him, his hands running over her body with the deliberateness of exploration. As she moved on him, his breaths grew jagged, and he tensed beneath her, his hips jerking involuntarily, and as he did so she felt herself come with a gasp, briefly losing control of herself.

Hard hands with the commanding authority of a Driver and the strong grip of a Lancer suddenly tightened on the thick top belt in such a way that she could feel it through the leather, and with a grunt Coil turned them over onto the broad back bench of the War Rig, the cushions springy beneath her back, and he took her with a driving rhythm, and her open-mouthed cries went in tandem with every stroke of his cock, every jerk of his hips.

“Pace, pace,” Coil muttered in her ear, and she came again, crying out this time, heedless of who might hear, clutching him tight as he ground his hips against her hard and beneath her fingers she could feel the trace of brand on the back of his neck as he came with a hot

 

“Pace...” Furiosa muttered and reached for Coil, hooking her hand around the back of his neck, but her left hand found nothing. Confused, she tried to flex her cramped, aching hand, wondering why she couldn't touch him and then memory jolted back to her when the stump of her left arm brushed against Coil's shoulder.

A faint. blue pre-dawn light glowed through the nest from the air shaft above, and the icy wind that blew in with irregular breaths stirred the loose sand around them cold.

“Furiosa.” Coil's arms tightened around her, and she could feel the slither of sand around them as they shifted, their legs tangled together. “Having a good dream?” He spoke softly, barely a murmur so as not to wake the others.

Startled, she drew away, but it was too cold without him, so quickly she moved back into his arms, shivering.

He made a pleased sound deep in his throat, and she supposed it was because of the warmth.

“Must have been,” she said lamely.

“What did you dream about?”

“Nothing...nothing important.” And Furiosa was glad for the lingering darkness of night all around them; she could feel the blush rising up in her face. Even her ears felt hot. 

“You're beautiful when you blush like this.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep, Boss. It was just a dream,” Coil yawned, and closed his eyes.

“Just a dream.” Pressed against her cheek was the little spiral coil over his heart, and she turned her head just a little so that with her right hand could trace the ridge of the brand with the tip of her index finger, starting from the outside...


	2. Coil and Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three short scenes to explore some backstory for Coil and Win. Their first meeting, a conversation before they're paired up, and their first night together as a team. 
> 
> Also porn.

Coil clambered off the basket, breathing hard, his hands clinging absently to the spent white-splattered practice lance, still shaking all over from adrenaline. Dusty from the practice grounds, he dragged at the sweat-stained dust wrap, pulling it off his face to get a breath of crisp, cool air, a delicious reprieve from the stifling cloth.

Closing his eyes briefly, he leaned against the car, exhausted; he had made it through to the final round but had lost to a fresher Lancer. Certain he was done for the year before it even began and would have to ride the patrol until the next year's War Games, Coil threw a dusty arm over his closed eyes, trying to stifle the tears of failure.

A hand touched his, gently prying his fingers from the practice lance.

“Mosa, it's fine, I'm done. Will clean it up myself,” Coil said, expecting that this was the Half-life Noble who had driven the practice car for him. “Just give me a minute to rest and I'll clean up...”

“Mosa?” A different voice than what he expected to hear spoke, a clear tenor, darkened with amusement.

“Hmm?” Coil lowered his arm and found himself face-to-face with a Driver, who had taken the lance from his lax hand. “Oh!” 

“Saw you riding the rust red just now,” the Driver smiled, sheathing the practice lance back into its holster on the basket. “Had to fight off two other Drivers to get a minute with you, but here, come with me and let's talk some more.” The Driver offered Coil his hand. “What's your name, Lancer?” But the way the Driver said it made Coil think that he must have already known.

“Coil.”

“My name's Win.”

 

“Seen you around the warren,” Win linked arms with him companionably, and up close the Driver didn't seem as tall as Coil's first impression. Gauging from the Driver's eyes to his, Coil realized that they were both the same height, nine and nine-tenths hands, and Coil found the Driver's warm brown eyes to be distractingly beautiful.

“Uh? Oh, you have?” Coil said, and then he felt foolish having said that; it wasn't as though he hadn't seen Win around the warren himself, one of the few unpaired Drivers that was still looking for a Lancer this season.

“You're a hard worker with a good attitude, and a name for being easy to work with. And today, seeing you fight...well, you can say that you've caught my eye.” Win drew him along, and they wandered through the wind-swept dust of the practice field, the afternoon light turning dark as storm clouds gathered above, heavy with the promise of violence.

“Really? You're interested in...” And here Coil couldn't say the words; he didn't want to presume.

“Don't be so polite,” Win winked. “You know, it's a rare Lancer that--” And he paused, his brow furrowed, and Coil wondered why until suddenly lightning broke the sky and Win caught Coil's hand in a tight grip, pulling him along as the rain began to come down.

 

They ended up inside the FDK, and Coil was more than a little excited; this was his first time in a pursuit vehicle, and the first time he had been out of the Citadel during a a rare storm.

“Hmm. Didn't think it would actually rain, but it's actually raining.” Win made a face as he rolled up the windows, keeping the water out. Outside, everyone who could had already taken shelter in cars or beneath trucks; from here, Coil could see a bevy of Revheads crouched beneath the curved belly of the War Rig's tanker. Up on the Gigahorse, umbrellas sprouted from the back of the platform and he could see the tiny dark figure of the Immortan Joe beneath a protective canopy of canvas.

“How long do these storms last?”

“Oh, could be a few minutes, could be all day.” Win smiled. “We might be here for a while. There are, of course, some ways we could pass the time...”

Coil nodded. “Could think of some things. Like...”

“Like...?”

“You hungry?” Coil brought out his food bars. “Cuz I'm kinda hungry after that ride. You um...that is, would you like to trade?” Coil offered meekly, though he was ashamed that a few were broken and crushed from the effort of fighting.

Win raised his eyebrows, and suddenly laughed, a rich, pleasing sound to Coil's ear. 

“Sure, why not? Could use a snack, even though that wasn't exactly the snack I had in mind...” And Win pulled out his own food bars, so they traded one each.

 

After food and Aqua-Cola, they watched the storm rage overhead, lightning tearing across the sky in crackling bolts that lit up the darkening afternoon in bursts of searing brightness. Coil found himself curled up on a blanket on the floor, staring out the window at the sky as the rain came down.

“Too much longer and the thirsty ground will be over-satiated and we'll get bogged down. But we can't move until it's passed,” Win said softly.

“I can help dig us out if we have to.”

“Oh?” Win glanced down at him from the Driver's seat, surprised to hear Coil switch to the intimate.

“Sure, of course. That is, if there's something to dig out with.”

“I'm sure I can find some Revheads with a shovel, if we must,” Win said. “Here, move over.”

Surprised, Coil made way to give the Driver some space. Side by side, there was just barely room enough for both of them on the floor.

“A little heavier built and you wouldn't fit this tight squeeze,” Win smiled, amused. “Ah well, but you're still young. You'll probably grow another half hand at least, and put on some more weight.”

Coil felt himself redden under his white, his ears growing hot. “Sorry. My chassis isn't really that well-built yet. Not like...well, not like Dart.”

“Your cohort mate, right? That burly Lancer everyone's got their eyes on.”

“Yeah. It's a little hard being in his shadow...”

“Musn't think like that,” Win said, tracing his hand over Coil's smooth-shaven jaw. “Maybe you're not built like Dart, but how many people are? That doesn't mean you don't have your own beauty.” Win's hand cupped his face lightly.

“B-boss?”

“Call me Win.” And Win drew him down for a kiss.

 

When he looked back upon it later, Coil recalled that it was like a dream, with an air of dizzying unreality. Win kissed him and caressed him, stroking skillful hands over Coil's skin in such a way that left trailing tingles of sensation running up and down his spine, and dimly, he remembered that Win was well-known around the Citadel as a branding artist, one of the best, if not the best.

The loud drumming of rain upon the roof of the FDK nearly drowned out his gasps and moans. Win brought out a deep longing in Coil that he had never felt before, and Coil found himself erect, hard beyond reason.

But just as Coil moved to undo his belt, Win's hand stopped him.

“No.” Win drew back briefly, before pressing a shivering kiss to Coil's throat.

“Why?” Coil panted, frustrated.

“Ride with me, Lancer.”

“What?”

“I said, ride with me.”

“Wait, are you just teasing me?”

“Do I look like I'm playing around?” Win arched an eyebrow at him. “I'm serious. I want you riding with me. And then, once we're together, once I have assurances...” His hand brushed over the front of Coil's trousers, and Coil gasped, coming with an uncontrollable spurt.

 

“Lovely.” Leaning down, Win woke him with a kiss, and groggy, Coil wondered what he was doing wrapped up in a blanket on the floor of a pursuit car.

“Hmm?”

“Slept through the entire War Games. But then again, it was utterly rained out this year, the first time in memory.” Win yawned. “Oh, the joys of youth. To be able to sleep so soundly in the face of such a terrible storm...”

Coil stretched, yawning. “Did we?”

“Did we what?” Win sat in the Driver's seat with his arms wrapped around his knees, looking out the rain-slick window.

“Never mind.” Coil wondered if had all been a dream.

*****

“What are you doing still awake, Coil?”

“Huh?” Coil looked up as Win's footsteps shook the upper maintenance walk.

“I was waiting for you in the nest, but you never came.” Win sat down beside him, easing himself down carefully and slung his arm around Coil's shoulders. It seemed that Win was still warm from the nest, his skin almost hot to the touch, or perhaps it was that Coil was cold. “What's wrong?”

Coil shrugged, moving closer. “I couldn't sleep.”

“Worried?”

“Maybe. I dunno.” In the darkness below the central shop, he could see tiny spots of light and smell the wafting, acrid scent of smoke; the little encampments of the Wretched as they lived out their lives down on the waste surrounding the Towers.

“Everything changes, Crew. What're you afraid of, riding with me? You know I'll do my best to keep you out of trouble. No being Witnessed before your time.” It was too dark to see Win's expression, but Coil could hear that he was smiling from the tone of his voice.

“It's not that. It's just that...I don't know. I don't...really know you. And...this is a big thing, isn't it? Riding together. We'll have our lives in each other's hands...I'm afraid I can't live up to it. That I'll fail you somehow.”

Win drew Coil's head down against his shoulder. “I know you'll do the best you can; you always do. Can't win every fight, but no one's asking you to, not even me. And as for the rest...”

“You don't have to say anything, Win. I know...there's a rule about it. We don't talk about the past.”

“Crew, you'll learn in life that rules aren't always meant to be followed.” Win chuckled to himself. “Even the hardest metals can be bent a little, and so even the rules. Besides, it's not like I don't know about you. Citadel born and bred, the stainless steel food bowl in your hands from the beginning.”

Embarrassed, Coil pressed his hands to his face, smelling the iron-scent of the car that clung to his fingers.

“A charmed life, that's for certain. I wouldn't hold it against you. In fact, I think it suits you well, not to have suffered the way many have suffered. I like that your blue eyes aren't full of pain or sadness.” Win ran his hand gently over Coil's head, stroking the soft dark hair that was growing in. “If you want to know, I'm of the cohort just a little younger than Moki; I don't know if you know him well, he's the frontrunner these days, escorting the War Rig. I was born far from the Citadel, but I don't remember the place, not the name, not what it looked like. For most of my life, starting from about the time I could walk, we traveled in an armed convoy, making our way through the waste trading in goods, seeking strength in numbers as we traveled from place to place.

“Moki, Tran, and I were children in the same convoy that passed through this region many thousands of days ago. Of course, I didn't know them in those days; we mostly stayed to our own families. But Buzzards ambushed us as we passed through the region.” Win shrugged. “Most everyone was killed. They saved the children and the women of breeding age...”

“For...”

Win laughed, bitterly. “For the usual purposes, Crew. But they ate most everyone else. Began the butchering even when the men were still alive. Fortunately for us, the daily patrol spotted us and fought off the Buzzards before we were taken underground.”

“Win...” Coil whispered, putting his arms tight around Win's slender shoulders.

“It was a long time ago.” Win stroked Coil's smooth bicep, tracing a design over his skin. “We were lucky for men like the Bullet Farmer and Immortan Joe. They saved us from a life of slavery in the underground, and brought us into a life of slavery raised high up.”

Shocked, Coil was silent; he had never heard words like this before, perhaps whispered here and there in the most abstract terms, but never spoken aloud.

“I'm not saying this to traitor or condemn anyone,” Win explained carefully. “But you must understand that we pay for everything, one way or another. This life I live here, raised up, instead of down with the Wretched...” Win pointed to the little spots of light in the waste below. “I pay for it like everyone else does. When I was growing up, there was a girl in our caravan that I liked. She and I were about the same age. Perhaps one day we would have married, started our own little family with our own rig, traveling traders across the waste. But the last time I saw her was the day we were rescued; I hear she lives in the Immortan's Tower now, a breeder for the Immortan Joe.

“We pay for everything, in our own ways, to live this life of security. You paid too, even though you didn't know it.” Win gave Coil's shoulder a squeeze.

“How?”

“You never knew your parents, did you, Coil?”

“A lot of War Boys I know had parents, and they don't seem to have liked them much.”

“I had parents too. Maybe there's something to being raised in the War Tower by other War Boys, if it can raise a man as good as you, but...” Win sighed. 

“But what?”

“Nothing. Better to not trouble you with what you couldn't have known.” Win's hands cupped Coil's cheeks and he kissed him, a promise. “I'll do my best, Coil, to make you my little family. You'll be brother and partner, spouse and child to me. Everything. This is the best I can do in this world. So many of my options are closed off by being a War Boy, but then, other opportunities emerge that I never imagined. Even so, I will do the best I can, just as you will do the best you can. After all, that's all we can really do.”

“Yeah.” Not quite understanding, Coil put his arms around Win, kissing him gently in the dark, drawing him close.

“Fortunately for you, Coil, you're easy to love.” Win murmured, and kissed him again. “Let's get off this freezing metal platform and into bed; I want to get some sleep before tomorrow night.”

“What's tomorrow night?”

“Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten already!” Win dragged Coil to his feet. “We're getting hitched!”

“You mean, crewing up?”

“Yes, yes. Whatever it's called. Now get going, I'd like to get all the sleep I can get tonight...” Win hurried Coil off the platform, down the long iron ladder.

“Why's that?”

“Because I doubt we'll sleep much tomorrow night,” Win laughed as they climbed down into the warm and welcoming light of the central shop.

*****

When Win dragged Coil into his arms, Coil found his cock immediately hard.

“Well, what's this?” Win murmured, grinding his hips against Coil's minutely as the other War Boys left the shop. 

“It shouldn't be a surprise anymore," Coil muttered. “You've made me wait so long already.”

“Oh, only because I like the anticipation,” Win kissed him tenderly, and impatient, Coil pinned him to the Driver's seat, his desire ferocious. After that afternoon in the FDK, there had been other encounters, hot little adventures of stolen kisses and sly caresses that left Coil frustrated and wanting more; Win had always stopped them before it got serious. Coil could never really understand why his Driver had such an idiosyncrasy; so many Lancers and Drivers, once promised, enjoyed each other intimately, and even then it really didn't matter if teams were sealed or not. As long as both parties were interested, that was all there was to it; no big promises or oaths had to be sworn to have sex. After all, he had even heard from Dart that Dart's new Driver had had a brief but passionate affair with the Prime Imperator in days past.

“Coil...you're really over-eager,” Win smiled. “Why don't we follow custom first? I have a gift for you. And I suppose you have something for me?”

“Win! You're killing me! The more I wait, the more I think you're going to have to Witness me as I'm dying of thirst for you,” Coil sat back with a frustrated huff of a sigh, and immediately banged his elbow on the wheel. “Ow!”

 

“Here. I wanted to get you a dust wrap, but I really...well, I don't make enough to get you one better than the one you have. So this is as best I could do,” Coil said lamely, handing Win the folded bit of cloth.

“A new shop cloth?”

“Yeah. Open it up, I did the work myself.”

“Ah.” Win smiled; the black cloth was hemmed neatly and embroidered with his name. “This way I won't lose it. Thank you, Lancer. I appreciate the gift.” Win kissed him, and at the touch of those lips, desire stirred cranky within Coil's loins.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Can we get on with it? I can't wait for you forever.”

Win laughed. “Oh, the impatience and impertinence! All right, all right. Why don't you take off your trousers?”

Immediately, Coil began to undress, but then Win stopped his hand. 

“Leave the top belt on.”

 

“Now, you're going to have to hold very still.” Win stroked Coil's cock with one hand, and heated up the knife with the other, turning the blade this way and that in the white hot flame of the lantern.

“Won't it hurt?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“But...isn't that a problem?”

“Not for me,” Win chuckled, and Coil would have growled at him but then Win did something with his hand, running it skillfully over the head of Coil's cock, slicking the head of it with the precome that seeped out and that made Coil tense up all over with pleasure. “Now, don't come too quickly or else...well, I might have to do something about it.”

“Ah...” And Coil gasped as the heated edge of the knife came down on the smooth skin over his heart.

 

Carefully, stroke by stroke, Win built the branded scar with one hand, starting the spiral from the central whorl while pleasuring Coil with his other. Caught between searing pain and pleasure, Coil found himself drawn out of himself, almost mindless as he was gripped between the two sharp extremes.

“Win, Win...” Coil moaned, shuddering and it seemed as though Win knew his body before he even knew it himself, moving the hot knife away as Coil's body shivered uncontrollably. Win closed his hand tight on the thick base of Coil's cock, keeping him from coming.

“Shh, quiet Lancer. Only a few more strokes to go.” And the last of it seemed the worst of it, as the spiral opened up and all around the lanterns were going out with hot little sizzles and then Coil knew it was over when Win dropped the knife to the metal floor of the FDK and took Coil's cock into his own hot, wet mouth and when Coil came with a hard jerk of his hips, it was as though he had never come before in his life, or at least never so intensely.

Lovingly, Win swallowed him down, and drawing back, licked his lips with an appreciative sigh.

“Personally,” Win said, as he moved over Coil, running the hot length of his erection between Coil's bare thighs. “I'm glad to have made you wait.” His strong Driver's hands closed over the top belt, and Win dragged Coil's hips up against himself. “Now...I hope you have more than one lap around the track in you, Lancer, because I filled my lantern to the brim and I'm not about to stop until the light runs out.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Tfuriosa, who wanted some porn for Christmas.
> 
> Delicia, as in pleasure, delight, fun, and erotic verse in Latin.
> 
> There are some hints at the unreality of the first story, like the sickle moon (when Bartertown runs are timed to the full moon), or how Furiosa is still a Lancer (and shirtless, without her bodice), despite being in the War Rig.
> 
> I imagine a Driver's hands and arms are very strong due to no power steering on most cars. 
> 
> Win is Coil's first Driver, who was killed, leaving Coil to inherit his drive and bring Furiosa on as a Lancer. His name should be spelled Nguyen.
> 
> This second story explored some thoughts on ideals of attractiveness in War Boy society. 
> 
> Moki is the War Rig crew lead in _Vulnera_. Here in the past, more than three years before _Vulnera_ , he's a Driver. Mosa was a name I used in _The Ace Imperator_ but it's such a good name I figured I'd reuse it here. Moki means 'cloudy' in an indigenous language of Australia, and Mosa means 'grace' in Sotho. 
> 
> Whereas the Prime Imperator treated Furiosa like an object to be used and abused, his relationships with other War Boys I think would be different. I might explore this further, but it's sort of the logical outcome of an extreme objectification of women (also analogous to ancient Greek society). 
> 
> Dart's unnamed Driver is of course, Tran.


End file.
